Never Enough
by houndsofhotness
Summary: Cora Andrews is running from her past. She settles in a Las Vegas where she meets a mysterious man who changes her life forever. Can he safe her or will it be too late. Dean Ambrose/OC Pairing, Roman Reigns/Brie Bella, Seth Rollins/Nikki Bella, and other pairings.


New Story!

**Summary: Cora Andrews is running from her past. She settles in a Las Vegas where she meets a mysterious man who changes her life forever. Can he safe her or will it be too late.  
**

Chapter One: Hello There

Ciara Hunter was running from her past, well actually her name is Cora Andrews now but there's a reason for that. Ciara never thought she'd find love but one day she met Chris in a club. He was sweet and caring. They dated a few times, then later she moved in with him. Three years together and he ask her to marry him. She agree of course and they had a beach wedding. It was beautiful but it all change when Chris cheated on her. He told her it was a mistake but she didn't believe him and wanted a divorce, but he didn't take the news well and told her if she left him he would kill her. One night they got into a fight and he abuse and rape her. A couple months after she found out she was pregnant and she told him. He was so happy. Five months into her pregnancy they got into a fight and he push Cora down the stairs and she lost the baby. Ciara couldn't put up with him being like this so when he had to go away for a couple of days she took the opportunity to leave. She change her identity so he wouldn't find her and that is why my name is Cora. Now she's staying in Las Vegas, working as a waitress at a local stripper club. She was heading inside to work when someone called her name.

"Hey Cora."

"Hey Randy how's it going?" she asked

"Good so when are you gonna go out with me?" he asked

"That's never going to happen."

"Come on girl give me a shot."

"I have to work now." she said and headed towards the bar.

"Hey Cora."

"Hey Brie."

"Randy still bugging you."

"Yeah he's still asking me out."

"Oh my god their back." Nikki said and look behind Cora back.

"Who's back?" she asked and look behind her. Three handsome man walk inside and headed towards the bar.

"Who's the one wearing the beanie."

"Their all wearing beanies Cora."

"Okay fine the one wearing the leather jacket."

"That's Dean."

"Nikki do I look okay?" Brie asked her sister.

"You look fine, how about me." Nikki said

"Beautiful as always sister."

"Who are they?" Cora asked but before Nikki and Brie can say anything, the men came up to the bar.

"Hey Nikki."

"Hey Seth." she said and blush

"Can we have three Coronas please."

"Yes sure coming right up." Nikki said

"Hey Brie."

"Hi Roman." Brie said and smiled, then look at Dean, "Nice to see you Dean."

"You too Brie." He said and look over at Cora, "You're new." he said

"Yes." she said and grab some beers.

"Cora is the new waitress here." Nikki said

"Oh really I thought maybe a stripper."

"Excuse me?" Cora said and glare at him.

"What? You're hot, you got a nice body and really nice long legs."

"Are you seriously hitting on me right now?" she asked

"Sweetheart if I was hitting on you, you'd know it." he said and Cora eyes widen. Dean smiled grab his beer and went to look for a seat.

"Talk to you ladies later." Seth said as him and Roman follow Dean.

"I don't like that guy." Cora said

"I think he likes you." Brie said

"Don't be ridiculous."

"He won't stop staring over here at you." Brie said. Cora frown and look behind her. Her eyes landed on Dean and he smirk at her. Cora rolled her eyes and face Nikki and Brie.

"I don't like him. He's too cocky and ignorant."

"God I like Roman though but I heard he's with someone." Brie said

"You should ask him." Cora said

"Ask him what?" Brie asked

"If he's seeing anybody."

"Oh no I can't ask him."

"She's shy." Nikki said

"I'm not shy." Brie said

"Then prove you're not and go ask him girl." Cora said.

"But he's with Dean and Seth."

"So go ask him Brie." Cora said, Brie smiled, walking over to Roman table. Cora and Nikki watch Brie whisper something to him and he smiled. He got up and follow her to the dance floor.

"Well that work out good." Nikki said and smiled.

"Yes it did now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"To ask Seth if he's seeing anybody."

"I'm not actually." Seth said and Nikki went red in the face.

"And there's your answer." Cora said and giggled.

"If your free later do you want to go out for dinner."

"I'd love too." Nikki said

"Great. Do you dance." he asked and Nikki smiled, grabbing his hand and going to the dance floor. Cora shook her head and started making drinks. She look back over where Dean was sitting at but saw that he wasn't there.

"Get a hold of yourself girl." She said to herself and went back to work.

* * *

"Are you four heading out now?" Cora asked

"Yes we will see you later." Nikki said and left with Seth

"Bye have fun." Cora said

"It was nice meeting you Cora."

"You too Roman." she said and he left with Brie. Cora headed to the back so she could stock some beer for tomorrow. Someone touch her shoulder and she jump

"Shit you scare me."

"Hello Cora." Randy said, slurring his words.

"Randy I'm very busy right now."

"Why won't you go out with me pretty Cora."

"Randy I think maybe you should leave."

"Maybe I want to stay here." Randy said and touch her cheek.

"Look you need to leave now." she said and suddenly he push Cora against the wall and kiss her. Cora tried to push him away but she couldn't.

"Randy stop please." she said

"You're so pretty Cora. I want you." he said. Suddenly Cora kick him in the balls and he fell to the floor. She tried to run but he grab her leg and she fell to the ground. Randy got on top of her and kiss her again.

"I don't want to hurt you so be a nice girl and let me have this." he said. Cora started to cry and memories starting coming back again.

"Stop please." she said as Randy began to unbutton her top. Suddenly Randy was pulled off of Cora, and she saw Dean punch him.

"She said no asshole, now get out of here." he said.

"You're going to pay for this." Randy said and left. Dean look down at Cor and pick her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine." she said

"No you're not, you were almost rape Cora."

"I want to go home." she said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Okay where do you live, I'll walk you home."

"Upstairs."

"You live upstairs."

"Yes thanks for what you did. Goodnight." she said and left him.

"Cora wait a second." he said, running after her.

"Dean I'm tired and just want to sleep."

"I'm sorry." he said

"What are you sorry for?" she asked

"For what I said early tonight. I was out of line. It's just I have a lot on my mind and I shouldn't have took it out on you." He said.

"Thank you for rescuing me. Goodnight Dean." I said and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight Cora." He said and left the bar.

* * *

What do you think? Should I finish this?

R&amp;R Please!


End file.
